leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seiyuu/Voice Actors
A seiyuu/voice actor is a person who voices characters in cartoon-related media. Solar System Sailor Senshi Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity *'Japanese:' Kotono Mitsuishi (episodes 1-43, 51-200, and Crystal), Kae Araki (anime; episodes 44-50) *'English:' Tracey Moore (DiC dub; episodes 1-11, 15, 21); Terri Hawkes (DiC dub; episodes 12-14, 16-20, 22-82, movies); Linda Ballantyne (CWi dub; episodes 83-159), Stephanie Sheh (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Marli Bortoletto (first season dubbed by Gota Magica), Daniella Piquet (seasons 2-5 dubbed by BKS) *'Catalan:' Marta Ullod *'Dutch:' Marlies Somers *'French:' Emmanuelle Pailly (seasons 1-3), Sylvie Jacob (season 4), Isabelle Volpé (season 5) *'German:' Sabine Bohlmann (Season 1 and Crystal), Inez Guenther (Seasons 2-5) *'Hebrew:' Michal Resheff (episodes 1-149, 176-200), Hadar Shahaf-Ma'ayan (episodes 150-175) *'Hungarian:' Csondor Kata, Szabó Luca (movie) *'Indonesian:' Sherly Malinda, Diah Sekartaji *'Italian:' Elisabetta Spinelli (Mediaset dub), Federica de Bortoli (Shin Vision dub) *'Korean:' Deok-hui Choe (KBS dub), Ji-hyeon Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Patricia Acevedo *'Polish:' Aleksandra Kowalicka *'Portuguese:' Fernanda Figueiredo *'Russian:' Lyudmila Ilyina *'Spanish:' Cecilia Santiago (season 1), Adelaida Lopez (seasons 2-4, R movie), Marta Sáinz (season 5) *'Swedish:' Annelie Berg *'Tagalog:' Ollie De Guzman, Jenny Bituin (ABS-CBN dub) Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Aya Hisakawa **''Crystal'': Hisako Kanemoto *'English:' Karen Bernstein (DiC dub; episodes 1-82, movies), Liza Balkan (CWi dub; episodes 83-159), Kate Higgins (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Glimara Sanches (first season), Melissa Garcia (seasons 2-5) *'Catalan:' Geni Rey *'Dutch:' Marjolein Algera *'French:' Virginie Ogouz (seasons 1-4), Pascale Chemin (season 5) *'German:' Stefanie von Lerchenfeld (original anime), Leslie Vanessa Lill (Crystal) *'Hebrew:' El'ad Samucha (episodes 1-150), Shira Naor (episodes 151+) *'Hungarian:' Mics Ildikó, Mérey Lilla (movie) *'Indonesian:' Wiwiek Supadmi *'Italian:' Deborah Magnanghi (Mediaset), Domittila D'Amico (Shin Vision) *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Seong-yeon Kim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Rossy Aguirre *'Polish:' Zuzanna Galia *'Portuguese:' Isabel Wolmar *'Russian:' Lyudmila Ilyina *'Spanish:' Ana Maria Marí (seasons 1-4, R movie), Elena Ruiz (Season 5) *'Swedish:' Annica Smedius *'Tagalog:' Rosanna Villegas, Aprille Fernandez (Season 1-2, ABS-CBN dub), Sherwin Revestir (Season 3, ABS-CBN dub) Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Michie Tomizawa **''Crystal'': Rina Sato *'English:' Katie Griffin (DiC/CWi dubs, episodes 1-65, 83-159, movies), Emilie Barlow (DiC dub, episodes 66-82), Cristina Vee (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Christina Rodrigues (season 1); Denise Reis (seasons 2-5) *'Catalan:' Meritxell Ané *'Dutch:' Hymke de Vries *'French:' Claude Chantal (seasons 1-2); Francine Lainé (seasons 2+); Marie-Laure Beneston (episodes 62-67); Françoise Pavy (episodes 84-89), Pauline de Meurville (Season 5) *'German:' Julia Haacke (original anime), Laura Maire (Crystal) *'Hebrew:' Liat Har-Lev *'Hungarian:' Dögei Éva *'Indonesian:' Hanis *'Italian:' Alessandra Karpoff (Mediaset, season 1); Giusy di Marino (Mediaset, seasons 2-5); Georgia Lepore (Shin Vision) *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS Dub), Yumi Jeong (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Monica Manjarrez *'Polish:' Jagoda Stach *'Russian:' Lyudmila Ilyina *'Spanish:' Pepa Agudo *'Swedish:' Maria Weisby (episodes 10-57), Ewamaria Bjorkstrom-Roos (episodes 58-88) *'Tagalog:' Vilma Borromeo (seasons 1-4), Yvette-Resurreccion Tagura (Season 5), Hazel Hernan (Season 1, ABS-CBN dub), Gwen Masilongan (Season 2-3, ABS-CBN dub) Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Emi Shinohara **''Crystal'': Ami Koshimizu *'English:' Susan Roman (DiC/CWi dub, movies), Amanda Céline Miller (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Isabel Cristina de Sá (season 1); Fernanda Bullara (seasons 2-5) *'Catalan:' Vicky Martínez *'French:' Agnes Gribe (Season 1-4), Marie Nonnenmacher (Season 5) *'Dutch: '''Laura Vlasblom (Episode 25 - 26), Manon Ros (Episode 27 - 52) *'German:' Veronika Neugebauer (original anime), Lea Kalbhenn (''Crystal) *'Hebrew:' Noah Kashapitzki *'Hungarian:' Kiss Eszter (1st season, first half of R), Kökényessy Ági (few episodes at the end of the 1st season, ep.60+), Németh Csilla (movie) *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS Dub), Misuk Jeong (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Araceli de León (anime), Adriana Olmedo (Crystal) *'Polish:' Katarzyna Owczarz *'Portuguese:' Cristina Paiva *'Spanish:' Alicia Sainz de la Maza (25-125, R movie), Isabel Fernández Avanthay (SuperS), Milagros Fernández (Stars) *'Swedish:' Irene Lindh *'Tagalog:' Marichu Villegas (Season 1-2), Stella Canete (Season 3-4), Vilma Borromeo (Season 5), Joanne Chua (ABS-CBN dub) Minako Aino/Sailor Venus *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Rika Fukami **''Crystal'': Shizuka Ito *'English:' Stephanie Morgenstern (DiC dub and movies), Emilie Barlow (CWi dub), Cherami Leigh (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Eleonora Prado (season 1); Priscila Concepción (seasons 2-5) *'Catalan:' Núria Doménech *'Dutch:' Edna Kalb (Episode 1 - 52), Gaia Vroor (Episode 53 - 200) *'French:' Amélie Morin, Annabelle Roux (episodes 48-52), Sophie Gormezzano (episodes 84-89), Frederique Marlot (Season 5) *'German:' Claudia Lössl (original anime), Caroline Combrinck (Crystal) *'Greek:' Rania Ioanidou (Ant 1 dub, episode 33), Sofia Kapsampeli (Star Channel dub) *'Hebrew:' Hilly Israel *'Hungarian:' Kiss Virág Magdolna, Molnár Ilona (movies) *'Indonesian:' *'Italian:' Roberta Gallina Laurenti, Ilaria Latini (Shin Vision movie dub) *'Korean:' Il-ok Mun (KBS dub), Hayeong Kim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' María Fernanda Morales, Patricia Acevedo (episode 142, 1 dialog) *'Polish:' Julia Kołakowska-Bytner *'Portuguese:' Cristina Paiva *'Russian:' Lyudmila Ilyina *'Spanish:' Beatriz Acaso (Seasons 1-4), Raquel Martín (Season 5) *'Swedish:' Charlotte Ardai Jennefors *'Tagalog:' Candice Arellano (Season 3-5), Rona Aguilaar (ABS-CBN dub) Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Toru Furuya / Megumi Ogata (young) **''Crystal'': Kenji Nojima *'English:' Rino Romano (Ep 1-11), Toby Proctor (Ep 12-65), Vince Corazza (Ep 66-159), Julie Lemieux (young), Robbie Daymond (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Cassius Romero (season 1); César Marquetti (seasons 2-5) *'Catalan:' Francesc Figuerola *'Dutch:' Ajolt Elsakkers *'French:' Philippe Ogouz (Season 1-4), Bastien Bourle (Season 5) *'German:' Matthias von Stegmann (Season 1), Dominik Auer (Season 2-5), Johannes Raspe (Crystal) *'Korean:' Il Kim (KBS dub), Dido (Daewon dub), Nayul Kim (Daewon dub; young, Season 1), Harim Song (Daewon dub; young, R Movie) *'Mexican:' Genaro Vásquez (episodes 1-65), Gerardo Reyero (episodes 66-200 and Crystal), Patricia Acevedo (child in R movie) *'Polish:' Maksymilian Bogumił *'Spanish:' Esteban Massana (1-89), Luis Espinosa (R movie), Mario Arenas (S and Super S), Ángel Sacristán (Stars) *'Tagalog:' Bobby Cruz (Season 1-4), Montreal "Monty" Repuyan (Season 5), Robert Brillantes (Season 1-2, ABS-CBN dub), Jefferson Utanes (Season 3, ABS-CBN dub), Mark Munoz (Season 3-4, ABS-CBN dub) Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Kae Araki **''Crystal'': Misato Fukuen *'English:' Tracey Hoyt (DiC dub and movies), Stephanie Beard (CWi dub), Sandy Fox (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Úrsula Bezerra *'Catalan:' Geni Rey (1st appearance), Maria Josep Guasch (remainder) *'Dutch:' Marlies Somers *'French:' Amelie Morin (Season 1-4), Corinne Martin (Season 5) *'German:' Nicola Grupe-Arnoldi (original anime), Patricia Strasburger (Crystal) *'Greek:' Maria Plakidi (most of the time) *'Hungarian:' Molnár Ilona, Kiss Zsanett (movie) *'Korean:' Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Yuri Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Vanessa Garcel (episodes 60-65, movies, episode 198), Cristina Hernández (episodes 66-172 and Crystal) *'Polish:' Alicja Kozieja *'Spanish:' Conchi López (R'' to ''Super S), Amelia Jara (Stars), Pepa Agudo (Ep 198) *'Swedish:' Ewamaria Bjorkstrom-Roos *'Tagalog:' Rona Aguilaar (ABS-CBN dub) Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Chiyoko Kawashima **''Crystal'': Ai Maeda *'English:' Jill Frappier (episode 58 as voice in Luna Ball), Sabrina Grdevich (DiC series and movies), Susan Aceron (CWi dub), Veronica Taylor (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Márcia Regina, Alessandra Araujo, Rita Almeida, Zaira Zordan *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps (R''), Elisa Beuter (''S and Stars) *'Dutch:' Karin van As *'French:' Virginie Ogouz, Agnes Gribe (Season 3), Agnes Manoury (Season 5) *'German:' Ulla Wagener *'Hebrew:' Sharon Shachal *'Hungarian:' Kökényessy Ági (R'' season only), Németh Borbála (mostly during ''S season), Biró Anikó (ep. 113), Hirling Judit (few episodes) *'Korean:' Seon Lee (KBS dub), Goun Park (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Anabel Méndez (anime), Betzabé Jara (Crystal) *'Polish:' Anna Kędziora *'Spanish:' Pilar Coronado (R''), Conchi López (Ep 89), Marisa Marco (''S), Íngrid Ravel (Stars) *'Swedish:' Louise Reader *'Tagalog:' Amy Panopio Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Megumi Ogata **''Crystal'': Junko Minagawa *'English:' Sarah Lafleur (CWi dub S and SuperS movies), Erica Mendez (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Belinda Martinez *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Dutch:' Peggy Vrijens (Season 3), Christa Lips (Season 5) *'French:' Philippe Ogouz (Haruka, season 3), Francine Laine (Sailor Uranus, season 3), Francoise Escobar (Season 5) *'German:' Anke Korte *'Hungarian:' Seszták Szabolcs (civilian form only), Simon Eszter (90-93; As Sailor Uranus), Simonyi Piroska (as Sailor Uranus) *'Korean:' Nam-hui Yu (KBS dub), Nayul Kim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Belinda Martínez (anime), Paulina Soto (Crystal) *'Polish:' Anna Kózka *'Spanish:' Maria Dolores Díaz (S), Amelia Jara (Stars) *'Tagalog:' Minna Bernales (Season 3-5), Nica Rojo (ABS-CBN dub) Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Masako Katsuki **''Crystal'': Sayaka Ohara *'English:' Barbara Radecki (CWi dub, S and SuperS movies), Lauren Landa (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Brazilian:' Márcia Regina *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Dutch:' Ellis van Maarseveen *'French:' Amélie Morin (1st voice), Agnès Gribe (2nd voice), Jade Lanza *'German:' Ulrike Jenni *'Hungarian:' Simonyi Piroska (90-93),Simon Eszter (94+), Németh Borbála (few episodes) *'Italian:' Alessandra Karpoff *'Korean:' Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Ah-yeong Yun (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Irma Carmona *'Polish:' Aleksandra Radwan *'Portuguese:' Olga Lima *'Spanish:' Chelo Vivares (S), Raquel Martín (Stars) *'Tagalog:' Candice Arellano, Sherwin Revestir (ABS-CBN dub) Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yuko Minaguchi **''Crystal'': Yukiyo Fujii *'English:' Jen Gould (CWi dub), Christine Marie Cabanos (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps (ep 111), Elisabet Bargalló (S and Stars) *'Dutch:' Meghna Kumar *'French:' Agnes Gribe (Season 3), Caroline Combes (Season 5) *'Hungarian:' Papp Ági *'Korean:' Seon Lee (KBS dub; first voice), Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub; second voice), Bohui Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Cristina Camargo (anime), Ivett Toriz (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Marisa Marco (S''), Pepa Agudo (''Stars) *'Tagalog:' Candice Arellano (Season 3-5), Minna Bernales (as Sailor Saturn) Moon Cats Luna *'Japanese:' **'Original anime, ''PGSM:' Keiko Han **Crystal'': Ryo Hirohashi *'English:' Jill Frappier (DiC/CWi dub), Michelle Ruff (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Catalan:' Roser Albadó *'Dutch:' Sien Diels *'French:' Agnès Gribe *'Hungarian:' Somlai Edina *'Korean:' Eunsuk Park (KBS dub; first voice), Seon Lee (KBS dub; second voice), Gyeong-yi Jo (Daewon dub; Season 1), Yujeong Moon (Daewon dub; Seasons 2-5) *'Mexican:' Rocío Garcel (episodes 1-174, 182-200), Cristina Camargo (episodes 177-181), Irene Jiménez (Crystal) *'Polish:' Magdalena Krylik *'Spanish:' Beatriz Acaso (seasons 1-4, R movie), Elena Ruiz (season 5) *'Tagalog:' Eloisa Cruz Canlas, Minna Bernales (seasons 3-5) Artemis *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yasuhiro Takato **''PGSM'': Kappei Yamaguchi **''Crystal'': Yohei Obayashi *'English:' Ron Rubin (DiC/CWi dubs), Johnny Yong Bosch (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Catalan:' Hernan Fernández *'Dutch:' Jan Nonhof *'French:' Claude Chantal (seasons 1-2), Virginie Ogouz (season 2+) *'German:' Bernd Stephan *'Hungarian:' Németh Zsuzsa *'Korean:' Hongsik Park (KBS dub), Hajin Lim (Daewon dub; season 1), Hyeseong Kim (Daewon dub; season 2-5) *'Italian:' Pietro Ubaldi *'Mexican:' Salvador Delgado *'Polish:' Tomasz Steciuk *'Spanish:' Esteban Massana (seasons 1-2, R movie), Mario Arenas (seasons 3-4), Ángel Sacristán (season 5) *'Tagalog:' Minna Bernales (seasons 1-2) Diana *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Kumiko Nishihara **''Crystal'': Shoko Nakagawa *'English:' Loretta Jafelice (CWI dub), Naomi Emmerson (SuperS movie), Debi Derryberry (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub and Crystal) *'Catalan:' Elisabet Bargalló *'Korean:' Deok-hui Choe (KBS dub), Ah-yeong Yun (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Cony Madera *'Spanish': Isacha Mengíbar (SuperS); Milagros Fernández (Stars) Kinmoku Senshi Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter * Japanese: Shiho Niiyama * English: Melissa Hutchison''' * '''Catalan: Elisabet Bargalló * Dutch: Wiebe Pier Cnossen, Ingeborg Wieten * French: Claudine Gremy * Korean: Seon Lee (KBS dub), Sae-ah Lee (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Irwin Daayán (Seiya), Mónica Villaseñor * Spanish: Amelia Jara Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer * Japanese: Chika Sakamoto * English: Sarah Williams''' * '''Catalan: Lourdes López * Dutch: Ajolt Elsakkers, Gaia Vroor * French: Jessie Lambotte * Korean: Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Gyumi Gwak (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Sergio Bonilla (Yaten), Circe Luna * Spanish: Íngrid Ravel Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker * Japanese: Narumi Tsunoda * English: 'Erika Lynn Harlacher * Catalan: Elisa Beuter * Dutch: Rolf Koster, Ellis van Maarseveen * French: Nathalie Bienaime * Korean: Nam-hui Yu (KBS dub), Harim Song (Daewon dub) * Mexican: José Gilberto Vilchís (Taiki), Norma Echevarría * Spanish: Pilar Domínguez Princess Kakyuu * Japanese: Sakiko Tamagawa * Catalan: Maria Josep Guasch * Dutch: Nikki Romijn * French: Berangere Jean * Korean: Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Gyeong-yi Jo (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Cony Madera * Spanish: Pilar Domínguez Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Keiko Han **''Crystal'': Misa Watanabe *'English:' Naz Edwards (DiC dub), Jill Frappier (DiC dub, ep 82 only), Cindy Robinson (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Brazilian:' Alessandra Araújo *'Catalan:' Mar Roca, Lourdes López (ep 89) *'French:' Agnès Gribe *'German:' Karin Kernke *'Greek:' Vina Papadopoulou (Ant1 dub), Iro Loupi (Star Channel dub) *'Hebrew:' Efrat Ben-Israel *'Hungarian:' Szalay Mariann *'Korean:' Gyeong-ja Lee (KBS dub), Okgyeong Kim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Belinda Martínez (anime), Magda Giner (Crystal) *'Polish:' Magdalena Krylik *'Spanish:' Pepa Agudo *'Swedish:' Irene Lindh Queen Metaria *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Noriko Uemura **''Crystal'': Yoko Matsuoka *'English:' Maria Vacratsis (DiC dub), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Nuria Doménech (1st voice), Lourdes López (2nd voice) *'Dutch:' Melise de Winter *'French:' Philippe Ogouz, Virginia Ogouz, Agnès Gribe *'Hungarian:' Hirling Judit *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Yeongju Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Gloria Rocha (anime), Ruth Toscano (Crystal) *'Swedish:' Anna Norberg *'Spanish:' Fernando Elegido Jadeite *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Masaya Onosaka **''Crystal'': Daisuke Kishio *'English:' Tony Daniels (DiC dub), Todd Haberkorn (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Josep Maria Mas *'Dutch:' Fillip Boyult *'French:' Francois Leccia *'Hungarian: ' Seszták Szabolcs *'Korean:' Minseok Kim (KBS dub), Jeongmin Sim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' René García (anime), Gabriel Basurto (Crystal) *'Swedish:' Olav F. Andersen *'Spanish:' Fernando Elegido, Mario Arenas (ep 89) Nephrite *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Katsuji Mori **''Crystal'': Kosuke Toriumi *'English:' Kevin Lund (DiC dub), Liam O'Brien (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jaume Villanueva *'Dutch:' Viggo Waas *'French:' Philippe Ogouz *'Hungarian:' Fesztbaum Béla *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub), Jaebeom Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Mario Castañeda (anime), Jesús Guzman (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Mario Arenas Zoisite *'Japanese' **'Original anime:' Keiichi Nanba **''Crystal'': Masaya Matsukaze *'English:' Kirsten Bishopric (DiC dub), Lucien Dodge (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Aleix Estadella *'Dutch:' Kikki Koster *'French:' Mark Lesser *'Hungarian:' Seszták Szabolcs *'Korean:' Minseok Kim (KBS dub), Donghun Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Magda Giner (anime / as a woman), Ricardo Tejedo (Crystal) * Swedish: Sanna Ekman * Spanish: Miguel Ángel Varela Kunzite *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Kazuyuki Sogabe **''Crystal'': Eiji Takemoto *'English:' Dennis Akayama (DiC dub), John Stocker (DiC dub fill-in), Patrick Seitz (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Josep Maria Mas *'Dutch:' Jan Nonhof (Episdodes 22 - 26), Hein van Beem (Episodes 27 - 44) *'French:' Francois Leccia *'Hungarian:' Mikula Sándor *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub), Nak-yun Choe (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Guillermo Sauceda (anime), Germán Fabregat (Crystal) * Swedish: Olav F Andersen * Spanish: Fernando Elegido Black Moon Clan Prince Demande * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Kaneto Shiozawa **''Crystal'': Mamoru Miyano * English: Robert Bockstael (DiC dub), Matthew Mercer (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) * Catalan: Jaume Villanueva * Dutch: Bram Bart (Episodes 60 - 61), Bart Meijer (Episodes 62 - 89) *'French:' Mark Lesser, Philippe Ogouz *'Hungarian:' Szokol Péter *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub), Minhyeok Jang (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Benjamín Rivera (anime), Óscar Flores (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Mario Arenas Wiseman/Death Phantom * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Eiji Maruyama **''Crystal'': Hiroshi Iwasaki * English: Tony Daniels (DiC dub), Steve Kramer (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) * Catalan: Jordi Vilaseca * Dutch: Sander de Heer *'French:' Philippe Ogouz *'Hungarian ' Garai Róbert *'Korean:' Hongsik Park (KBS dub), Hyomin Ahn (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Abel Rocha (episode 60), Paco Mauri (episode 68-88 and Crystal) * Spanish: Arturo López * Swedish: Dick Eriksson Blue Saphir * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Tsutomu Kashiwakura **''Crystal'': Tsubasa Yonaga * English: Lyon Smith (DiC dub), Greg Felden (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) * Catalan: Francesc Figuerola (1st voice), Hernan Fernández (2nd voice) * Dutch: '''Ajolt Elsakkers * '''French: Francois Leccia * Hungarian: Lukácsi József *'Korean:' Seon-geun Son (KBS dub), Gyeongtae Lee (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Emmanuel Rivas (anime), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Crystal) * Spanish: Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez Jr. * Swedish: Olav F. Andersen Green Esmeraude * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Mami Koyama **''Crystal'': Houko Kuwashima * English: Kirsten Bishopric (DiC dub), Rena S. Mandel (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) * Catalan: Lourdes López * Dutch: Lottie Hellingman *'French:' Agnès Gribe *'Hungarian:' Koffler Gizi *'Korean:' Byeongsuk Seong (KBS dub), Goun Park (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Vicky Burgoa (anime), Alejandra de la Rosa (Crystal) * Spanish: Pepa Agudo * Swedish: Anna Norberg Crimson Rubeus *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Wataru Takagi **''Crystal'': Hiroki Takahashi *'English:' Robert Tinkler (DiC dub), Steve Cannon (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jaume Villanueva *'Dutch:' Jan Nonhof *'French:' Francois Leccia *'Hungarian:' Szokol Péter *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub), Gyeongseon Sin (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' René García (anime), Alfredo Leal (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez Jr. * Swedish: Olav F Anderse Black Lady *'Japanese:' **'Original anime' Kae Araki **''Crystal'': Misato Fukuen * English: ''' Liz Brown (DiC dub), Sandy Fox (Viz/Studiopoplis re-dub) * '''Catalan: Maria Josep Guasch * French: Agnès Gribe *'Korean:' Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Yuri Lee (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Cristina Hernández * Spanish: Conchi López Koan * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Wakana Yamazaki **''Crystal'': Satsuki Yukino * English: Alice Poon (DiC dub; episodes 54-57), Mary Long (DiC dub; episodes 58-65, 79), Claudia Lenz (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Dutch:' Marlies Somers (Original anime), Kirsten de Reus (Sailor Moon Crystal) * Italian: Patrizia Scianca * French: Francine Laine *'Hungarian:' Hirling Judit *'Korean:' Seon Lee (KBS dub), Yujeong Mun (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Ángela Villanueva (anime), Noriko Takaya (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Ana Maria Mari * Swedish: Anna Norberg Berthier * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Yuri Amano **''Crystal'': Rumi Kasahara * English: Kathleen Laskey (DiC dub), Cindy Robinson (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Dutch:' Josje Huisman *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Spanish:' Conchi López *'Korean:' Deok-hui Song (KBS dub), Minji Chae (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Cristina Camargo (anime), Annie Rojas (Crystal) *'French:' Virginie Ogouz Calaveras *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Akiko Hiramatsu **''Crystal'': Tomoe Hanba *'English:' Jennifer Griffiths (DiC dub), Cassandra Lee (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Hungarian: ' Simonyi Piroska * Swedish: Charlotte Ardai-Jennefors * Dutch: Karen Damen * Catalan: Meritxell Ané * Spanish: Marisa Marco *'Korean:' Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Doyeong Kim (Daewon dub) * Mexican: Magda Giner (Episodes 63 - 65), Belinda Martínez (Episodes 66 - 86), Leyla Rangel (Crystal) * French: Amèlie Morin, Virginie Ogouz Petz * Japanese: **'Original anime:' Megumi Ogata **''Crystal'': Wasabi Mizuta *'English:' Norma Dell'Agnese (DiC dub), Jessica Gee-George (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Hungarian:' Koffler Gizi *'Dutch:' Kristel Verbeke *'Catalan:' Roser Aldabó *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Ah-young Yun (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Luisa Ezquerra *'Mexican:' Belinda Martínez (Episodes 64 - 65), Magda Giner (Episodes 66 - 68), Alejandra de la Rosa (Episodes 69 - 86), Karla Vega (Crystal) *'French:' Agnès Gribe Death Busters Pharaoh 90 *'Japanese:' **''Crystal'': Takaya Hashi * English: Jeff Lumby (CWi dub) **''Crystal'': '''Michael Sorich (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) * '''Mexican: Carlos del Campo (anime), Ricardo Brutz (Crystal) Professor Souichi Tomoe *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Akira Kamiya **''Crystal'': Takuya Kirimoto *'English:' Jeff Lumby (CWi dub), Keith Silverstein (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jordi Vilaseca *'Dutch:' Sander de Heer *'French:' Francois Leccia (Season 3), Emmanuel Gradi (Season 5) *'Hungarian:' F. Nagy Zoltán *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub; Season 3), Il Kim (KBS dub; Season 5), Gyeongseon Sin (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Carlos del Campo (anime), Óscar Gómez (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Antonio Esquivias (S), Ángel Sacristán (Stars) Mistress 9 *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yuko Minaguchi **''Crystal'': Yukiyo Fujii *'English:' Susan Aceron (CWi dub), Christine Marie Cabanos (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Elisabet Bargalló *'Dutch:' Meghna Kumar *'French:' Virginie Ogouz *'Hungarian:' Hirling Judit *'Korean:' Seon Lee (KBS dub), Bohui Lee (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Pilar Santigosa *'Mexican:' Cristina Camargo (original), Ivett Toriz (Crystal) Kaolinite *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Noriko Uemura **''Crystal'': Hikari Yono *'English:' Kirsten Bishop (CWi dub), Tara Platt (Viz) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Doyeong Kim (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Ana María Mari *'Mexican:' Liza Willer (anime), Gaby Willer (Crystal) *'French:' Agnès Gribe, Francine Laine Eudial *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Maria Kawamura **''Crystal'': Chiaki Takahashi *'English:' Loretta Jafelice (CWi dub), Erin Fitzgerald (Viz) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Goun Park (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Pepa Agudo *'Mexican:' Nancy MacKenzie (anime), Alma Juárez (Crystal) *'French:' Virginie Ogouz Mimete *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Mika Kanai **''Crystal'': Yuki Nagaku *'English:' Catherine Disher (CWi dub), Kira Buckland (Viz) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Catalan:' Maria Josep Guasch *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Yujeong Mun (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Conchi López *'Mexican:' Socorro de la Campa (anime), Unknown Actress (Crystal) *'French:' Virginie Ogouz Tellu *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Chieko Honda **''Crystal'': Naomi Oozora *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'English:' Kirsten Bishop (CWi dub), Laura Post (Viz) *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Il-ok Mun (KBS dub), Si-hyeon Kang (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Luisa Ezquerra *'Mexican:' Isabel Martiñón (anime), Erika Ugalde (Crystal) *'French:' Francine Laine Viluy *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yoshino Takamori **''Crystal'': Rina Hon'izumi *'Hungarian:' Riha Zsófi *'English:' Susan Aceron (CWi dub), Julie Ann Taylor (Viz) *'Catalan:' Elisa Beuter *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Minji Chae (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Conchi López *'Mexican:' Ana María Grey (anime), Circe Luna (Crystal) *'French:' Amèlie Morin (Yui Bido), Agnès Gribe (Viluy) Cyprine *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yuriko Fuchizaki **''Crystal'': Umeka Shouji *'English:' Susan Aceron (CWi dub), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Viz) *'Catalan:' Roser Aldabó *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Ah-yeong Yun (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Pilar Santigosa *'Mexican:' Mónica Villaseñor *'French:' Amelie Morin Ptitol *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Rumi Kasahara **''Crystal'': Umeka Shouji *'English:' Susan Aceron (CWi dub), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Viz) *'Catalan:' Elisa Beuter *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Minji Chae (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Chelo Vivares *'Mexican:' Mónica Villaseñor *'French:' Virginie Ogouz Dead Moon Circus Queen Nehellenia *'Japanese:' Yoshiko Sakakibara (Adult), Wakana Yamazaki (Child) *'English:' Lisa Dalbello (CWi dub), Laura Post (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Koffler Gizi *'Catalan:' Elisa Beuter *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Sae-ah Lee (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Conchi López (Super S), Pilar Domínguez (Stars) *'Mexican:' Sylvia Garcel *'French:' Virginie Ogouz (SuperS), Celine Duhamel (Stars) Zirconia *'Japanese:' Hisako Kyoda *'English:' Rowan Tichenor (CWi dub), Barbara Goodson (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Garai Róbert *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Soyeong Lee (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Susana Canales *'Mexican:' Guadalupe Noel *'French:' Philippe Ogouz Tiger's Eye * Japanese: Ryoutarou Okiayu * English: Jason Barr (CWi dub), John Eric Bentley (Viz dub) * Catalan: Hernan Fernández *'Korean:' Hyeonuk Kim (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Pablo Sevilla * Mexican: Yamil Atala * French: Francois Leccia Hawk's Eye *'Japanese:' Toshio Furukawa *'English:' Benji Plener (CWi dub), Michael Yurchak (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Imre István *'Catalan:' Francesc Figuerola *'Korean:' Juwon Jeong (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Ricardo Escobar *'Mexican:' Benjamín Rivera *'French:' Olivier Destrez Fish Eye *'Japanese:' Akira Ishida *'English:' Deborah Drakeford (CWi dub), Erik Scott Kimerer (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Harim Song (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Juan D'Ors *'Mexican:' Vicky Burgoa *'French:' Agnès Gribe CereCere *'Japanese:' Yuri Amano *'English:' Daniela Olivieri (CWi dub), Cassandra Lee Morris (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Simon Eszter *'Catalan:' Roser Aldabó *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Si-hyeon Kang (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Isacha Mengíbar *'Mexican:' Norma Echevarría *'French:' Sylvie Jacob PallaPalla *'Japanese:' Machiko Toyoshima *'English:' Jen Gould (CWi dub), Xanthe Huynh (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Ősi Ildikó *'Catalan:' Elisabet Bargalló *'Korean:' Il-ok Mun (KBS dub), Yujeong Mun (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Carmen Cervantes *'Mexican:' Circe Luna *'French:' Francine Laine JunJun *'Japanese:' Kumiko Watanabe *'English:' Mary Long (CWi dub), Erika Ishii (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Riha Zsófi *'Catalan:' Nuria Doménech *'Korean:' Seon Lee (KBS dub), Gyumi Gwak (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Chelo Molina *'Mexican:' Mónica Villaseñor *'French:' Amelie Morin VesVes *'Japanese:' Junko Hagimori *'English:' Karyn Dwyer (CWi dub), Erica Lindbeck (Viz dub) *'Hungarian:' Simonyi Piroska *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Nam-hui Yu (KBS dub), Yeonu Kim (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Eva Díez *'Mexican:' Gaby Willer *'French:' Virginie Ogouz Shadow Galactica Sailor Galaxia * Japanese: Mitsuko Horie * English: '''Carrie Keranen * '''Catalan: Lourdes López (ep 166), Elisa Beuter, Roser Aldabó (ep 200) *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Jangmi (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Raquel Martín * Mexican: Nancy MacKenzie * French: Virginie Ledieu Sailor Iron Mouse * Japanese: Eriko Hara * English: Katie Leigh * Catalan: Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Yena Jang (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Elena Ruiz * Mexican: Gaby Willer * French: Sarah Marot Sailor Lead Crow * Japanese: Chiharu Suzuka * English: Andi Rich * Catalan: Lourdes López *'Korean:' Il-ok Mun (KBS dub), Yena Jang (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Pepa Agudo * Mexican: Gisela Casillas * French: Nikie Gay Lescot Sailor Aluminum Siren * Japanese: Kikuko Inoue * English: Faye Mata * Catalan: Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Hye-jeong Seo (KBS dub), Eunseo Yun (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Amelia Jara * Mexican: Maru Guerrero * French: Olivia Dutron Sailor Tin Nyako * Japanese: Ikue Ohtani * English: Corina Boettger' * Catalan: Roser Alabó *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Yujeong Mun (Daewon dub) * Spanish: Elena Ruiz * Mexican: Ana María Grey * French: Fanny Bloc Makaiju Ail/Sejiuro Ginga *'Japanese:' Hikaru Midorikawa *'English:' Vince Corazza (DiC dub), Brian Beacock (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jaume Villanueva *'French:' Mark Lesser *'Korean:' Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub), Hyeon Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Guillermo Sauceda *'Spanish:' Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez, Jr. En/Natsumi Ginga *'Japanese:' Yumi Tōma *'English:' Sabrina Grdevich (DiC dub), Johanna Luis (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'Korean:' Sugyeong Kim (KBS dub), Doyoung Kim (Daewon dub) *'Spanish:' Conchi López *'Mexican:' Carola Vázquez *'French:' Virginie Ogouz The Makaiju *'Japanese:' Taeko Nakanishi *'English:' Elizabeth Hanna (DiC dub), Erin Fitzgerald (Viz/Studiopolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Goun Park (Daewon dub) *'French:' Philippe Ogouz *'Mexican:' Andrea Coto *'Spanish:' Arturo López Civilians Ikuko Tsukino *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Sanae Takagi **''Crystal'': Yuko Mizutani *'English:' Barbara Radecki (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Tara Platt (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Anna Maria Camps *'French:' Claude Chantal, Celine Duhamel (Stars) *'Hungarian:' Csizmadia Gabi *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Seongyeon Kim (Daewon dub; Season 1-3), Gyumi Gwak (Daewon dub; Season 4-5) *'Mexican:' Alejandra de la Rosa (Episodes 1 - 61), Ruth Toscano (Episodes 66 - 186), Claudia Garzón (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Maria Teresa Neila, Conchi López (Ep 50), Isabel Fernández Avanthay (SuperS), Elena Ruiz (Stars, ep 182), Raquel Martín (Stars, ep 186) Kenji Tsukino *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Yuuji Machi **''Crystal'': Mitsuaki Madono *'English:' David Huband (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Keith Silverstein (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Josep Maria Mas *'French:' Philippe Ogouz *'Hungarian:' Imre István *'Korean:' Hongsik Park (KBS dub), Donghun Lee (Daewon dub; Season 1), Gyeongseon Sin (Daewon dub; Season 2-5) *'Mexican:' Carlos Becerril (Episodes 2 - 61), Arturo Mercado (Episode 66), Jorge Roig Jr. (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Fernando Elegido Shingo Tsukino *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Chiyoko Kawashima **''Crystal'': Seira Ryu *'English:' Julie Lemieux (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Nicolas Roye (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Vicky Martínez *'French:' Mark Lesser, Virginie Ogouz *'Hungarian:' Halasi Dániel *'Korean:' Ok-ju Jeong (KBS dub), Bohui Lee (Daewon dub; Season 1), Goun Park (Daewon dub; Season 2-5) *'Spanish:' Beatriz Acaso *'Mexican:' Ana María Grey (anime), Eduardo Gutiérrez (Crystal) Naru Osaka *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Shino Kakinuma **''Crystal'': Satomi Sato *'English:' Mary Long (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Danielle Judovits (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Brazilian:' Letícia Quinto *'Catalan:' Maria Josep Guasch *'French:' Virginie Ogouz *'Korean:' Il-ok Mun (KBS dub), Bohui Lee (Daewon dub; Season 1), Goun Park (Daewon dub; Season 2-5) *'Mexican:' Cristina Camargo (anime), María García (Crystal) *'Portuguese:' Cristina Cavalinhos *'Spanish:' Pepa Agudo; Eva Díez (SuperS) *'Swedish:' Anna Norberg Gurio Umino *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Keiichi Nanba **''Crystal'': Daiki Yamashita *'English:' Roland Parliament (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Ben Diskin (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Teresa Soler, Elisabet Bagalló (SuperS) *'Italian:' Giorgio Ginex *'Korean:' Il Kim (KBS dub), Gyeongtae Lee (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Genaro Vásquez (Episodes 1-5, 8-58), Jesús Barrero (Episode 7), José Gilberto Vilchis (Episodes 77-131), Edgar Luna (Crystal) *'Spanish:' Mario Arenas Haruna Sakurada *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Chiyoko Kawashima **''Crystal'': Akemi Kanda *'English:' Nadine Rabinovitch (DiC and Cloverway dubs), Julie Ann Taylor (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Rosa Guillén *'Korean:' Mun-ja Choe (KBS dub), Nayul Kim (Daewon dub; Season 1), Yujeong Mun (Daewon dub; Season 2-5) *'Mexican:' Belinda Martínez (anime), Liliana Barba (Crystal) Grandpa Hino *'Japanese:' Tomomichi Nishimura *'English:' David Fraser (DiC dub), John Stocker (CWi dub), Michael Sorich (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jordi Villaseca *'Korean:' Nak-yun Choe (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Herman López (Episodes 10-63), Jesús Colín (Episode 99), Ricardo Tejedo (Episode 136) Yuichiro Kumada *'Japanese:' Bin Shimada *'English:' Steven Bednarski (DiC dub), Jason Barr (CWi dub), Wally Wingert (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Claudi Domingo *'Korean:' Minseok Kim (KBS dub), Hajin Lim (Daewon dub; season 1), Hyeseong Kim (Daewon dub; season 2-5) *'Mexican:' Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (Episodes 30-63), Ricardo Mendoza (Episodes 70-136) Motoki Furuhata *'Japanese:' **'Original anime:' Hiroyuki Satou **''Crystal'': Hiroshi Okamoto *'English:' Colin O'Meara (DiC dub), Steven Bednarski (CWi dub); Lucien Dodge (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jordi Nogueras (first season), Hernan Fernández *'Korean:' Minseok Kim (KBS dub; Season 1), Jahyeong Gu (KBS dub; Season 2-3), Hongsik Park (KBS dub; Season 4-5), Gyuhyeok Sim (Daewon dub) *'Mexican:' Jesús Barrero (Episodes 2-32), Benjamin Rivera (69-165), Alan Velásquez (Crystal) Guest characters Kijin Shinokawa *'Japanese:' Tsutomu Kashiwakura *'English:' Bryce Papenbrook (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Jonathan *'Spanish:' Fernando Elegido *'Mexican:' Yamil Atala *'French:' Mark Lesser Janelyn *'Japanese:' Wakana Yamazaki *'English:' Tracey Hoyt (DiC dub), Veronica Taylor (Viz/Studipolis re-dub) *'Catalan:' Lourdes López *'French:' Amelie Morin *'Mexican:' Carola Vázquez *'Spanish:' Ana María Mari Category:Stubs Category:Voice Actresses Category:Lists Category:Voice actors